Notice
by Tyson FoxFlame
Summary: [onesided SxH]Instead of paying attention in class, Hayner always ended up staring at the back of Seifer's head, never really noticing him up until now.


He really shouldn't have been surprised that he failed yet another test. After all, it was third period world civilizations. Instead of paying attention to what was being taught to the class, Hayner always ended up staring at the back of Seifer's head.

At first, when he had been assigned to sit behind the older blond, he had grumbled, complained, bitched, moaned, and whined about it to Roxas, who not only was in the class with him, but he also did **not** have a giant block sitting in front of him.

Lucky bastard.

Hayner soon came to realize that no matter how much complaining he did, Roxas wouldn't trade seats with him, nor would their teacher move him elsewhere. So he just kept quiet. Of course, when they were out of class, Hayner would continue to complain about Seifer and his "fat stupid head". But when they were in class, he would continue to sit silently, glowering at the back of Seifer's head. It didn't help that Seifer **knew** that Hayner was behind him and continued moving so that there was no hope for Hayner to see beyond him. Hayner spent many classes after that staring at the back of Seifer's head, plotting his revenge on the taller boy and cursing him under his breath. One day though, something changed.

He wasn't sure how it happened. Actually, he didn't really know **what** had happened, but it happened.

It was just another ordinary day, third period world civilization class and more notes on the board that Hayner couldn't even begin to read because of Seifer's head. Hayner scowled lightly, flopping back into his chair and folding his arms over his chest, choosing to ignore Roxas' nearby snickers. As their teacher began explaining the notes and teaching the lesson, Hayner continued to stare at the back of Seifer's head, tuning out the rest of the world. Today though, there was something different.

For once, Seifer wasn't wearing his beanie. Sure, Hayner knew that the older boy had blond hair, but he never really noticed how blond it really was. He also never really noticed how soft it looked.

'_He probably only wears that stupid beanie so that nobody knows that he's got a preppy haircut.'_ He though snidely, still boring holes into the back of Seifer's head. Then his eyes trailed down to the back of Seifer's neck, taking note of the thin silver chain that was clasped onto it. He never pictured Seifer to be one to wear jewelry.

How much did he really not notice? Yes, he was aware that he saw Seifer nearly every day, but did he ever **really** notice him? Did he ever really notice the way his hair barely curled at the bottom? Did he ever really notice that Seifer's neck was actually long? Did he ever really notice that Seifer had broad shoulders and nicely toned muscles?

Of course not. Why would he take notice of those things?

"Hey, chicken wuss, pay attention will you?" Seifer suddenly interrupted his staring, holding a stack of papers out to him. Hayner blinked at him, eyes widening suddenly as he really **noticed** Seifer. He never noticed that Seifer's eyes were blue…no wait green…maybe both. He never noticed that Seifer's jaw was set and strong. He never noticed that Seifer's whole face just pulled together so well that he missed the beauty in it entirely.

What he did notice, however, was that Seifer was now glaring at him and that his cheeks grew slightly warm. He silently took the papers from the other blond and set one on his desk, passing the stack back to the person behind him and watching Seifer turn around to face the front. It was then Hayner decided that he really didn't mind that all he could see was the back of Seifer's head. He figured that since the blond wasn't actually bothering him, he could tolerate having to look at the back of his head for the rest of the semester.

After all, he suddenly noticed that he couldn't concentrate on anything else when Seifer was facing him.

* * *

I'm kind of into this whole drabble-spree thing. I actually started this one a long time ago but I never finished it. But hey look, drabble! Uh, yeah, hope you enjoyed it for what it's worth (or not worth, whatever). 


End file.
